


A Fool Loses Tomorrow

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, body swapping, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up not quite themselves. Sam takes advantage of the situation, Dean tries to keep himself under controlThis was one of my first SPN stories, written almost two years ago. I think my stories have gotten better over time...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick information
> 
> Dean and Sam wake up not quite themselves….
> 
> Pairings
> 
> Sam/Ashley…Dean/Ashley, but not really…

**A Fool Will Lose Tomorrow Chapter 1**

He opened his eyes slowly. Something wasn’t right. Where was he….

 

Why was he waking up next to her?!

 

“Morning, baby,” she kissed him softly. “I heard Dean already. He doesn’t sound too happy…”

 

He shot out of bed and rushed to the mirror. He knew before he looked.

 

He was wearing his brother’s face.

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

“Excuse me?” She was still in the bed, wearing a tank top and panties. He looked away. He couldn’t look at her. Not when she wasn’t dressed.

 

She was Sam’s girlfriend.

 

“Sam, you look like you’ve seen a ghost….”

 

“I’m sorry, Ashley.” He finally said. “Did we drink that much last night? I can’t remember…”

 

“We didn’t drink at all. We came in from the hunt, showered, and fell asleep.” Ashley walked over to him and touched his face. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Dean Winchester may look like his brother, but he wasn’t crossing that line. He couldn’t. “I need to see S…Dean…I need to talk to Dean.”

 

Ashley nodded. “I’m going to get dress. We haven’t been to the store in weeks. I’ll make sure to grab enough beer, and pie for Dean, so maybe we can rest for a few days.”

 

He had to smile. “You always get Dean pie.”

 

“You always forget it.” She kissed him. “Dean deserves appreciation, Sam. I’ve told you that. I wish he could find someone who would do little things like bring home pie…” She stopped. “I don’t want to have this argument again. Your brother is a good man and I just want to do something nice for him.”

 

“Thanks,” He knew his brother’s girlfriend was special, but he didn’t like to think about it.

 

He fell in love with Ashley since he met her, but she’d fallen in love with Sam just as quickly.

 

~*~

 

“I look like Dean.” Sam Winchester was pacing Dean’s room, wearing Dean’s clothes, his body.

 

What the hell happened the night before!?

 

He remembered showering with Ashley. They’d finished a hunt. It was pretty easy, really. Just a simple ghost. It had been early when they arrived back at the bunker. He’d wanted to talk to Ashley, but he’d been so tired….

 

The pounding started. “Open the door. Now.”

 

Sam opened the door and saw his body in front of him. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“I don’t know!” Dean stepped into his room. “I woke up wearing your body! Ashley kissed me….”

 

Sam’s eyes widened. “Where is she?”

 

“She just went to the store. She said she wants us to rest for a few days.” Dean sighed. “Sammy, you’ve never looked better. My body looks good on you.”

 

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam looked in the mirror. “Ashley didn’t suspect anything?”  
  


“I don’t think so. I know I wasn’t acting like myself….you…..I was a little freaked out to wake up in the body of a giant!”

 

“And you think I like being short?!”

 

“Hey, I’m not that short…”

 

“Whatever.” Sam sat on the bed. “I called Cas’s cell phone. Voice mail.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Damn it. What about Crowley? Hell, maybe this is….”

 

“Crowley wouldn’t have done this.” Sam said. “This feels different.”

 

“Amateur hour?”  
  


Sam shrugged. Dean couldn’t get use to seeing his body using his brother’s mannerisms. “Maybe this is some lesson someone has thought up for us.”

 

Dean’s brow raised. “Like?”  
  


“Maybe they want us to walk in each other’s shoes for awhile. Get an appreciation for each other….”

 

“That’s possible. That’s crazy.” Dean said. “It’s February 14th! It’s my holiday…”

 

Sam smiled. “Well, tonight it’s mine.” He stood up. “Ashley may get a little suspicious if you don’t want to have sex.”

 

“Excuse me.”

 

“Dean, we don’t have anything to do for the next few days. Let’s…walk in each other’s shoes….”

 

“We have a case, Sam! Us!” Dean grabbed him. “Where are you going?”

 

“To do what you do.” The green eyes twinkled. “I’ve never been able to….”

 

“What about Ashley?”

 

“Look, if you don’t want to have sex with her, don’t. She’ll get suspicious and this will be blown.”

 

“Sam, did you do this?” Dean was now concerned. What was going on with his brother? They needed to tell Ashley the truth. She would probably have some ideas….

 

“Dean, please. Let me have one night of Unattached Drifter’s Christmas. Just one night.”

 

“Ashley’s a sweet girl, Sam. She’s probably got something really special planned….”

 

“And you think I don’t see how you look at her?”  Dean saw his own angry glare looking at him. “There’s condoms in the top drawer and she’s on birth control. Have fun.”

 

Dean stood, stunned, in his own room. Nothing about this felt right. Ashley needed to know. She deserved to know…..

 

But maybe Sam deserved one night to see what it was really like to be him. Maybe he should see that it’s not really about the sex. Dean didn’t pick women up just for sex-okay sometimes he did. He hadn’t in a long time though.

 

He’d been trying to find someone he could possibly have a life with.

 

He heard the door and went out to see her struggling with bags. “Hey, let me help.”

 

“Thanks.” She looked at him. “I just saw Dean. He was acting kind of weird.”

 

“Was he?”

 

“He said he wouldn’t be back tonight so take advantage….” She wrapped her arms around him. “I told him I fully intended to.” Her lips met his. He wanted to pull away and tell her the truth, but he knew Sam would be furious. His brother loved Ashley.

 

Didn’t he?

 

Would he have taken advantage of being in Dean’s body to go out looking for women if he loved the beautiful creature in front of him?

 

Dean saw her eyes questioning him. “What?”

 

“Sam, something’s wrong. I’ve sensed it for weeks but I didn’t want to bring it up. We were on hunts and you were angry with Dean…”

 

“I was?”

 

“I told Dean he was sexy.” Ashley looked at him. “Dean was drunk, I was drunk…I’ve told you before I think Dean’s hot. I know it bothers you and I’m sorry.  I doubt he remembered I said it. You were pissed. At him.”

 

Dean did remember. He remembered because when Sam got up, Dean realized now that he was gone for a long time, he’d told Ashley that she was beautiful. He’d been drunk and he thought that he’d get away with it because of that. She’d blushed, thanked him, and then Sam cleared his throat. The brothers hadn’t spoken for two days.

 

“He was drunk, but he shouldn’t have said anything.” Dean sighed. “Dean….”

 

“Dean is a good guy. He’d never try anything with me, Sam.” Ashley walked to him. “Sam, I told you the first time we were alone that Dean was attractive. I told you that Dean was hot. I told you that I thought you were hot and sexy, and I was kind of nervous and didn’t know where things were going with us….Dean may know I find him attractive but he’s always been respectful of me. He’s never crossed a line and I don’t think he would.”

 

Dean drew in his breath. She was right. He was tempted. She was beautiful. Her dark blonde hair was long and loose. Her blue eyes were staring at him with love. Dean shook himself.

 

She was staring at Sam’s face with love.

 

“I’ve got something really special planned for tonight.” Ashley whispered.

 

“I…I had something in mind too.”

 

Ashley looked surprised. “You made plans?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “We’re going….somewhere.”

 

“Where?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” He told her. “Let me grab my stuff and we’ll go. We won’t be too long. I promise.”

 

He rushed to Sam’s room and looked around. Keys to the truck Sam drove, his wallet….

 

“Squirrel, you’ve never looked worse.”

 

“Crowley.” Dean turned. “Did you….”

 

“Chuck, no!” Crowley smiled at his lame joke. “I have an idea of who did though.”

 

“You plan on telling me?” Dean asked.

 

Crowley shook his head. “Dean, Dean, Dean, you’re still one of the best friends I’ve ever had. My soft spot…”

 

“What the hell is going on, Crowley?”

 

Crowley sighed. “My mother was bored. She had an idea after we saw you, Moose, and his little girlfriend last month. She said it was a shame that Sam was already bored with Ashley. Especially since the world can see how you look at her.”

 

“Seriously, Crowley, just tell me….”

 

“Mummy decided to have a little fun with you boys. I didn’t know until I saw Moose-he looked rather handsome wearing your body-at a bar a few minutes ago. I knew right away that my mother had gone through with her crazy plan.”

 

Dean shook his head. “I have to tell Ashley.”

 

“Do you?” Crowley asked.

 

“Yes! This isn’t fair. Sam and Ashley have something really special and he’s an idiot to think that just because we’ve been freaky Friday’d he can run around on MY holiday and act like me. That’s not important though. Ashley loves Sam. She could get hurt here. Big time. I don’t want to see that happen….”

“Amazing.” Crowley’s brow raised. “You two have switched bodies and are taking on pieces of each other’s personalities.”

 

“How do we fix this?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m working on it. I called Castiel but he’s ignoring me. Mum has left the building but I’ve got people looking. I do know one thing. If we don’t fix this within five days, you’ll be stuck. I can’t have my BFF looking like this.”

 

“Seriously, Crowley. Didn’t your mother ever teach you…..what am I saying? We’re talking about Rowena. Of course she didn’t.” Dean sighed. “I have to take Ashley….somewhere. I’m trying to keep her from wanting sex.”

 

Crowley looked amused. “Good luck with that. I’m pretty sure that’s going to be a losing battle.”


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fool Will Lose Tomorrow Chapter Two**

Sam walked into his third or forth bar. Crowley’s sudden appearance had chased off a couple of girls he was sure had been ready to leave with him. He was sure Crowley was going to call Dean and Dean would insist he head back to they could talk to Ashley.

 

Ashley. Sam sighed as he downed his first shot. She was amazing. Beautiful, smart, funny, and he loved her. He was sure he loved her. He’d been asking himself the same question all day though. Why was he out looking for women when he could tell Ashley the truth and she could help them figure out what was happening? Why did he want to live a day in Dean’s shoes?  
  


Sam knew it was because he could.

 

Sam also knew that Dean’s feelings for Ashley could surface. He knew his brother had put distance between himself and Ashley as much as possible. Ashley would expect a romantic Valentine’s Day. Sam wondered if Dean would give in. Could he actually blame Dean? He’d told him to go for it…

 

“Hey,” A girl smiled at him from a couple of stools down. “What’s your name?”

 

“It’s Dean, Sweetheart.” Sam smiled his brother’s smile. One he’d seen used a million times to get Dean whatever he wanted or needed at that moment. “What’s your name?”

 

“Ava.” She told him. “I may not be your type.”

 

“Ava?” Sam remembered the last Ava he knew, but kept smiling. “Why wouldn’t you be my type?”

 

“I work in a library. You look like…”

 

“Looks can be deceiving,” He cut her off. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too. I’ve seen you in here a few times over the last year or so. Never by yourself.”

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, my brother and his girlfriend….”

 

“That’s your brother’s girlfriend?” Ava asked. “Well, lucky for me. I was sure by the way you stared at her, she was yours.”

 

“No,” Sam took a sip of his beer. “I have no chance with her. I’m not the brother she wants.”

 

Ava’s brow raised. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

 

Sam motioned for the bartender and ordered more shots. “Join me?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

~*~

 

Ashley looked around the arcade. Sam had brought her to the arcade for their Valentine’s date? She saw his face. He was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. She’d had a bad feeling for weeks and wondered if maybe this could be the start of something different.

 

“Come on,” She grabbed his hands. “Let’s go play something!”

 

They found an empty air hockey table and started playing. Dean watched Ashley become competitive and smiled when she scored on him and cheered.

 

“You know, Winchester, there are some things I’m better at than you.”

 

“There’s a lot of things you’re better at, Ashley.” Dean was smiling. She won the first game easily. He was about to put more coins in and she shook her head.

 

“Come on!” She pulled him to the basketball game. “I bet you’re really good at this one.”

 

“I can’t shoot a basketball.” Dean said.

 

“You’re 6'5, Sam, I think you can make the shot. Come on, let’s play!”

 

Dean had forgotten about his height. He kept forgetting he was in Sammy’s body. He won the first game and she demanded a rematch.

 

“Loser has to be the winner’s slave later on,” she whispered his ear. “I’ve got some plans, Sam.”

 

Dean knew he had to win. He wanted her. He could admit that. He couldn’t have her. She’d have to know the truth. She’d have to….

 

The inner voice in his head wondered how she’d react to the truth knowing that Sam was out looking for woman on Valentine’s Day.

 

“Son of a bitch.”  
  


“Sam?”

 

“Sorry, let’s play.”

 

~*~

 

Ashley laughed as he carried her to the truck. “You are really a huge softie, you know that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve never seen you connect with kids like that before.” She said. “I honestly thought maybe you hated kids.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

Ashley sighed. “Sam, if I say it…”

 

“What?”

 

“Dean’s the one who seems to kind of gravitate toward children.” Ashley looked nervous saying the words aloud. “You usually do okay, but, Sam, you just don’t seem to enjoy having kids around like Dean does.”

 

“Oh,” Dean knew that Sam had a harder time connecting to children. Dean had a little more experience in that department though.

 

“I shouldn’t have said anything. Every time I mention Dean…”

 

“Ash, stop.” He couldn’t take it anymore. “You need to know something….”

 

“Ashley, Sam?” His voice interrupted the moment.

 

“Dean,” Ashley looked uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, this is Ava.” He had his arm around the pretty brunette from the bar.

 

Ashley saw Sam’s face. He looked conflicted. “Man, we need to talk.”

 

“Tomorrow, brother. Have fun, kids.”

 

Dean watched Sam walk away. He wasn’t sure he’d get use to seeing his brother in his body. He turned and saw Ashley. “Want to get chili cheese fries?”

 

“You hate chili cheese fries,” Ashley said. “The only time I get them is when Dean’s there to share….”

 

“Maybe I’m not quite feeling like myself and need a pick me up.”

 

~*~

 

Dean asked Ashley questions in the diner. He knew that some of the questions would seem odd. Sam would know some of the things he was asking. Ashley answered the questions though. She seemed more surprised that he was asking her questions than about the questions he was asking.

 

She excused herself to go to the ladies’ room and the waitress brought the check over. “Nice to see you two talking for once.”

 

“What?”

 

“Usually she’s staring at you while you’re reading the newspaper.” The waitress shook her head. “For awhile, we all thought she was with the other guy that comes in here with you two sometimes…”

 

“My brother.”

 

“I guess.” She patted his shoulder. “Keep making the effort. It was obvious how much it meant to her.”

 

~*~

 

Ashley washed her hands and then splashed water in her face. Sam was asking her a lot of questions. Some he should know the answer to, some she was surprised he cared enough to ask.

 

Sam had never really ignored her. He just never really attempted to know her. Ashley started to realize that a couple of weeks before. Suddenly he was taking her on a date to the arcade, a place he swore he hated. He not only ordered chili cheese fries, but a chocolate milkshake to share. Sam didn’t eat junk food most of the time.

 

She walked out and saw him smile as she approached the table.

 

“You ready?” He asked. “We can stay…”

 

“I think I’d like to go home and maybe watch a movie.” She had too many in the Netflix queue she hadn’t watched. Sam hadn’t been interested.

 

“What’d you have in mind?” He asked, taking her hand.

 

Ashley felt something when their hands locked. She stopped walking and looked at him.

 

“Ash?”

 

“I…it’s nothing.” She said. “We can check Netflix and see if there’s something we both want to watch.”

 

“Sounds great.” Dean was shaking suddenly. He was worried what the rest of the night might bring.

 

“Sam?” She stopped and looked at him. “Why are you shaking?”

 

“Ashley, this has been one of the best nights I’ve had in a really long time.” He told her. He brought her hand to his lips. “I’m just worried about ruining things…”

 

“Ruining things.”

 

“It’s…I….”

 

“Sam?”

 

“Ashley, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“What is it?” She braced herself. Was this a break up date?!

 

“Ashley, I woke up this morning a different man in a different body.” Dean started. “I woke up next to an amazing woman and my first instinct was to tell her that I was an imposter.”

 

“Sam, what are you talking about?” Ashley asked. “What…”

 

“Ashley, look at me. Look into my eyes.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Ashley, look into my eyes.”

 

She finally did. At first, she only saw the eyes that she’d stared deep into for two years. Suddenly, she saw something else. Someone else.

 

“Dean?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

 

“I know that…”

 

“How? Where's….” Her face looked in the direction Dean-Sam-had walked earlier. “He’s in your body?”

 

“Apparently he’s adopted some of my worst traits.”

 

“Sam’s walking around wearing your body, taking women home?” Ashley asked.

 

“Crowley’s looking for a cure. I know that I screwed up. I should have told you. I took you out and tried to give you a good time…”

 

“You did though.” Ashley said. “Damn it, this is the most fun I’ve had in months. Sam doesn’t take me on dates. We go somewhere and sit while he reads and I talk to him. He doesn’t hear me half the time.” Ashley fought tears. “You were trying too hard. I knew something was going on, but I thought maybe Sam was just trying, like he did in the beginning..”

 

“Ashley, I’m sorry. I….”

 

Ashley put her hand up. “Tell me the truth, Dean. Did Sam ask you to lie to me? Did he ask you to pretend so he could…live it up or whatever?”

 

Dean wanted to lie. He didn’t want to hurt her. He couldn’t though. Her blue eyes burned into his. “I’m sorry, Ashley. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I didn’t want to….”

 

“Betray him.” Ashley nodded. “I get it, Dean. He’s your brother. I had a twin sister, remember. I know how that works.” She wiped her eyes. “He’ll be furious if he finds out I know, won’t he?”

 

“Probably.” Dean touched her cheek. “I think we’re both scared you’ll disappear and we’ll never see you again.”

 

“I can’t do that.” Ashley smiled. She closed her eyes. “I can’t do it.”

 

“I know you love him….”

 

“Dean, you’re family. You’re all I have left. I feel like I’m one of a few you two have left. That’s one thing Sam and I did talk about. That’s part of why I still have my own room. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Thank goodness.” Dean smiled. “I really…”

 

“I should be really angry. I’m hurt. I’m being cheated on, but I think I knew Sam’s feelings were changing.”

 

“Changing?”

 

“We haven’t…it’s been different for awhile. The last time was kind of a….anyway, I’ll play along, for you. I don’t want him angry with you, Dean. You were trying to do what’s right.” She smiled. “I kind of noticed with the kisses also. Sam’s reserved, but he usually isn’t completely still.

 

“I just…you know…I may be wearing his body….”

 

“Yeah, I get it.” She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. “Since we’re playing along, you may as well reap the benefits of a few kisses.”

 

“Don’t, Ashley. Please.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Those few kisses could damn well destroy me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fool Will Lose Tomorrow Chapter Three**

Sam spent the night with the sexy librarian, but his mind had wondered often. He thought of Ashley more than he had in months. It scared him that she was suddenly taking over his thoughts.

 

He walked down the stairs the next morning and heard her in the kitchen. He walked to the door and smiled as he watched her. She was singing and dancing to some Pat Benetar song while she made breakfast.

 

“Good morning,” He said softly.

 

She jumped. “Damn it! You scared the hell out of me!”

 

“Sorry, I…” Sam shrugged. “You looked pretty damn cute.”

 

“Oh,” She looked uncomfortable. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“Morning, Dean.” Sam saw his brother walk into the kitchen.

 

“Sammy.”

 

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Ashley kissed Dean’s cheek. Sam noticed that his face-his brother’s face-damn he was tired of this!-lit up. “Dean, there’s plenty if you’re hungry.”

 

“Thanks.” He said, taking off his jacket. “Did you two have fun last night?”

 

“We did.” Ashley said. “Sam and I reconnected. We talked for the first time in a long time.”

 

“Don’t you talk all the time?”

 

Dean said nothing as he ate. Ashley only shrugged. “It’s been different for awhile, but I feel like we’re back on track.”

 

“Probably a good thing I wasn’t here last night. I’m sure you two would have kept me awake.”

 

Ashley shrugged. “We were just talking, Dean. We’re getting to know each other again.”

 

Sam finally understood the puppy dog eyes comment people always used to describe his eyes when he looked at Dean. “So…what are your plans for today?”

 

“I’m running to town for a few things.” Dean said.

 

Ashley shrugged. “I thought I’d watch some Netflix and relax.”

 

Sam knew he’d have to talk to Ashley. He wasn’t sure what he’d say. She knew that he’d stayed the night with someone. She’d be furious. She’d be hurt.

 

Maybe he didn’t have to tell her anything though. Dean seemed to be unknowingly helping him to fix the relationship.

 

“I thought I’d try Cas.” Sam said. “I wanted to see if maybe he managed to find the rest of the Supernatural books and burn them.”

 

Ashley hid her smile. The real Dean had admitted he kind of liked some of the books. “Tell Cas hi and to come by more often. I miss him.”

 

“I’ll let him know.”

 

~*~

 

“I’m taking Baby.”

 

Sam raised a brow. “Okay.”

 

“Well, you’re dressed as Dean and you have my keys.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Dean sighed. “Crowley called. He’s got a few answers. He said he’ll be able to reverse it, but we needed to talk about something important. He said that he didn’t feel telling me over the phone was appropriate.”

 

“Okay,” Sam nodded. “I’m ready to switch back. I screwed up. I love Ashley.”

 

Dean looked at his brother. “What?”

 

“I was going to break up with her. I was thinking about having you do it before we switch back. I was having doubts….”

 

“And suddenly you’re not?”

 

“I don’t know, man, but I don’t want to be without her. I need her.”

 

Dean swallowed. He and Ashley had talked most of the night. Nothing had happened, but he’d hoped that maybe things had changed. He’d been convinced that Sam was going to end things with her, or that she’d end things on her own…

 

“Dean?”

 

“Sorry. I’m glad. You two deserve to be happy.”

 

“Were you getting a little too comfortable?” Sam asked.

 

“No,” Dean said. “Sam, she’s your girl. I wouldn't….”

 

“I know, Dean. I know you wouldn’t.” Sam smiled at his brother. “Go on and see what we’ve got to do.”

 

~*~

 

Ashley walked into the library and saw him on the computer. “Dean?”

 

“Hey,” He didn’t slam the monitor down, so he wasn’t looking at porn. She was relieved. That happened a little too often.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

 

Ashley knew she was playing a very dangerous game. “I just feel like maybe you and I need to talk.”

 

Sam looked at her. “Talk about what?”

 

“Just talk.” Ashley said. “How was your night?”

 

“It wasn’t what I hoped for.” He admitted. “I kept thinking about someone else?”

 

“I bet.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Ashley sat next to him. “I know there’s something weird going on with you and Sam lately and I want to help.”

 

“Sweetheart, there’s not much you can do.”

 

“Are you sure?” Her hand went to his cheek. Sam looked at her, suddenly more aware than ever that he was in his brother’s body and his girlfriend was touching him. “Ashley?”

 

“Do you think Sam and I have a future?” Ashley asked.

 

Sam stared at her. “Why wouldn’t you?”

 

“Sam doesn’t talk about the future. I think about it constantly. I’m not getting younger and to be honest, I want kids.”

 

His eyes widened. “What?”

 

“I want kids.” Ashley had told Dean this the night before. “I know our lives don’t exactly have room for that but…”

 

“Sam never really wanted kids, Ash. He likes kids and all, but kids….”

 

“That’s kind of what I thought.” Ashley sighed. “You’re really good with kids, Dean.”

 

“I guess it’s just, you know, the difference….” He stopped. “Cas?”

 

“Hello.” Castiel looked at the man in front of him. “Ashley, may I have a moment alone….”

 

“Sure, Sam will be back soon.” Ashley looked at Sam. “Thanks. You really helped me sort through some things.”

 

Once alone, Cas looked at Sam. “Why are you in Dean’s body?”

 

“Rowena cast a spell.”

 

“Ashley doesn’t know?”

 

“She doesn’t need to know.”

 

Cas considered this. “Dean is in your body? He has strong feelings for her.”

 

“He knows not to cross lines, Cas.”

 

“She doesn’t though. I’ve only fallen into the clutches of passion once, Sam, but I was unable to control myself…”

 

“You were also a virgin and had no idea what the hell you were doing. Dean knows and he’s being careful.”

 

“I don’t like this, Sam. Ashley should know.”

 

“We’ll tell her. I just need time to figure out what to tell her.” Sam saw Cas’s eyes. “What?”

 

“You betrayed her trust in you?”

 

Sam nodded. “I just..I don’t know. I have Dean’s body and suddenly the urge to be Dean…”

 

“Where is Dean?”

 

“He’s meeting with Crowley to figure out how to fix this.”

 

~*~  
  


Dean stared at Crowley. “Are you serious?”

 

“Mother picked a spell that actually required all three of you. She said she wanted to help Ashley find her true love.” Crowley rolled her eyes. “I’m Team Dean, all the way.”

 

“Yeah well Team Sam is determined to fix things with her. I have no chance, Crowley. She loves him. He’s my brother. I’m not just going to take his girl…”

 

“You don’t have to take his girl, Dean. Not to reverse the spell. You just have to sleep with her…”

 

“As myself or as Sam? Come on! This is crazy!”

 

“This is my mother,” Crowley said. “As soon as I told you that witch was involved, you should have known it was crazy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighed. “So she has to ‘know the love of the two who love her’ and then I’ll wake up in my own bed, in my own body?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Dean took a sip of his beer. “Does Sammy have to know?”

 

Crowley made a face. “I suppose not. I imagine it may make things easier if he didn’t.”

 

“He’ll probably have to know.” Dean said. “I told Ashley the truth.”

 

Crowley stared at him. “Dear Chuck…”

 

“Stop with the lame ass Chuck puns….”

 

“You told her?” Crowley asked. “How did she take it?”

 

Dean shrugged. “She was upset, angry…we ended up spending the night talking. Like really getting to know each other…” he saw Crowley’s brow. “Why the hell am I talking to you about this?”

 

“Dean! We’re besties!” Crowley smiled. “Do you think Ashley will agree to doing this to reverse the spell?”

 

Dean shook his head. “I think it’s a hell of a lot to ask of her. She’ll be with Sam’s body but….it’s me controling it….”

 

“I do see the problem.” Crowley said. “Good thing I was lying. You don’t have to sleep with her to reverse the spell.”

 

“I should kill you now, you son of a bitch.” Dean exploded. “You…”

 

“Dean, you showed feelings. I liked it.” Crowley held up two vials. “One for you, one for moose. Drink it together. If one of you doesn’t, the spell will lock you in each other’s bodies forever.”

 

“Rowena gave this to you?”

 

“She sends her love. She was bored and needed something to do. Said it’d been too long since she’d played with the Winchesters.”

 

“One of these days, I’m going to kill both of you.”

 

“Love you, too, Baby.” Crowley blew him a kiss as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fool Will Lose Tomorrow Chapter Four**

Dean saw Cas as soon as he walked in. “Hey, nice of you to finally show up.”

 

“You haven’t taken advantage of Ashley.” Cas looked him up and down. “I’m very glad. It would make a complicated situation much worse later.”

 

“I have the cure.” Dean told him. “Crowley tried to throw his own instructions in, of course, but it’s simple. We drink this together and wake up back in our own bodies.”

 

Cas nodded. “I suggest the sooner the better. You love Ashley. I can understand why. She’s kind, compassionate, she’s got very nice legs…”

 

“Cas!”

 

“I may be a celestial being, Dean, but I appreciate beauty.” Cas looked around. “Ashley was in her own room earlier.”

 

Dean nodded. “I’m going to talk to her first.”

 

~*~

 

Ashley had the trunk open, looking for the old boots she preferred for hunting. At some point, she’d lost track of them. She lifted a jacket and saw the notebook she’d hidden over a year before.

 

“Damn it,” she said. She should have thrown it out. Sam hadn’t seen it, but he’d come very close one night. She knew he’d never understand…

 

“Ash?”

 

“Hey,” She stood up, dropping the notebook at her feet. “How’d it go?”

 

Dean sghed. “Crowley came through. Rowena sends her love.”

 

“Just when I start to like her…”

 

“Right?” Dean smiled. “Ash, things are about to change…..again….Sam….he’s sorry. He regrets last night. He told me that he really loves you.”

 

“It’s going to be really hard for me to look at him, in his own body, knowing what’s happened.” Ashley admitted. “It’s going to be really hard to look at you, in your body, and ignore that something happened here.”

 

Dean sat down on the bed. “I can’t lie. If you’d give me a chance, I’d do everything I can to make you happy. I’m not perfect. I’ll never be any of the things you love about Sammy….”

 

“You don’t have to be.” Ashley told him. She moved next to him. “Dean, you don’t have to be….” Her hand went to his chest. “Dean…”

 

“We can’t do that.” He stood up. “We’ll be back in our own bodies tomorrow. We don’t have any cases. I’m going to take off for a few days. Bobby had a safe house a few hours west of here. I’ll go there for a few days and unwind.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Ashley told him.

 

“Maybe I do.” Dean looked at her again. “You need time to figure out what you want. If I’m here, it gives you no time with the real Sam…”

 

Ashley nodded. “What you mean to say is if I don’t want to be with Sam, it gives me time to break it off, move everything back in here, and things settle down before you come back and we ignore everything….”

 

“Ashley…”

 

“I know this song, Dean. You won’t do anything to hurt Sam. I respect that.” Ashley sighed. “Sam doesn’t want what I want.”

 

“Maybe he does….”

 

“I don’t think he does.” Ashley said.

 

“You still love him?” Dean asked. She nodded. “Then you need to figure this out for you. Not him, not me. You.”

 

Cas appeared suddenly. “Ashley, I’m afraid I may have broken the washing machine and I….”

 

“I’ll be right there.” Ashley followed him out. Dean sat for a minute until his eyes saw the open notebook. He saw his name.

 

_Dean kissed me._

 

He swallowed. That had been over two years before. It was once time….he saw the rest of the sentence.

 

_Dean kissed me. Maybe I kissed him._ _It doesn’t matter. It was the most incredible moment of my life. Too bad we were drunk and he probably won’t remember or acknowledge it…_

 

~*~

 

Dean found Sam in the library. “What are you doing?”

 

“I get why you hate the truck. You’re too short for it.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ve got the cure.” He told his brother what they needed to do. “It’s simple.”

 

Sam smiled. “Thank goodness. I need you to do me a favor. Sneak this into the nightstand on my side of the bed.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened at the sight of the ring box. “Dude?”

 

“This is what I want.” Sam said. “I’ll even do the kid thing if that’s what she wants. I love her.”

 

“Sam, this may not be the best plan….”

 

“She doesn’t know anything!” Sam insisted. “You’ve helped me, Dean. A lot. Ashley…”

 

“She knows.” Dean said. “I told her last night.”

 

“You told her?”

 

“I had to!” Dean sighed. “She knew something was going on. I just couldn’t lie to her.”

 

Sam shook his head. “She knows I was out with someone…”

 

“She’s upset. Maybe she’ll be able to forgive you, Sam. Just…I don’t know.  Give it time. Proposing right off the bat….”

 

“I need to talk to her.”

 

“Sam, no…”

 

“Dean, you screwed this up! I love her. I want to marry her!”

 

“Are you sure these feelings are genuine or are you taking on more of Dean’s feelings?” Cas asked.

 

“Where’s Ash?”

 

“She went to the hardware store. I only meant to temporarily disable the washing machine. Apparently the knob will not go back on.” Cas looked at Sam. “Dean is very much in love with Ashley. You’re in his body. You’ve adapted….”

 

“Dean’s in my body and he’s still in love with her!”

 

“Dean’s been physically reserved with her. I imagine he believes it’s because of you, and it is, but not in the way he thinks.”

 

“Which means what?” Dean asked.

 

“Sam hasn't….wanted….contact with Ashley. It’s happened recently, but he regretted it…”

 

“I didn’t regret it! I just knew by then that I was having doubts about….”

 

“I want her.” Dean said. “It was killing me last night. I wanted her so bad. I couldn't….”

 

“Sam, I believe your feelings will return to normal once you’re back in your body.”

 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t believe that.”

 

“It’s possible that you have truly realized how amazing Ashley is by seeing her through Dean’s eyes.” Cas said. “Dean, you have the potions?”

 

“Right here.”

 

“Take them now.” Cas ordered. “There’s no reason for this to continue. It can only complicate things later.”

 

“No,” Sam shook his head. “I need to talk to Ashley first.”

 

“Sam…”

 

“She knows. I need to face her and know what I’m going back to.”

 

“What’s it matter?!” Dean asked. “I want my body back!”

 

“I’ll give it back! I just need to talk to her first!”

 

Dean sighed. “As soon as she gets back, talk to her. We’re drinking these immediately after that!”

 

~*~  
  


He was waiting for her when she returned. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, Dean. Cas broke the knob on the…”

 

“Ashley, you know it’s Sam.” He looked into her eyes. “I know I screwed up.”

 

“I knew Dean wouldn’t be able to keep it from you. I guess I’m kind of glad though. I started moving my stuff back to my room…”

 

“Ashley, I love you.” Sam said the words quickly. “I was an idiot for going out last night. I don’t know what happened. I thought about you…”

 

“That’s something we’ll have to talk about. It’s weird because your mind was there, but your body wasn't….”

 

“Dean’s pretty pissed about that.” Sam sighed. He reached out for her. “Ashley…”

 

“Please. This has all been a complete and total mind fuck. Seriously. I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Ashley took a deep breath. “Sam, I have feelings for Dean.”

 

Sam stared at her for a full minute. “What?”

 

“I mean, I might….his words were coming out of your mouth. Maybe it’s not him…maybe it’s all my feelings for you….I’m confused!”

 

Sam shook his head. “Did you two do…”

 

“No!” Ashley said. She decided to be honest. “I tried. Several times. I knew it was Dean. He wouldn’t. He asked me to stop kissing him.”

 

Sam closed his eyes. “You’ve got some stuff to work through, I guess.”

 

“We both do.” Ashley wiped her eyes. “Sam, I’m not getting any younger and I want kids. If you don’t…”

 

“I can give you kids…”

 

“Do you want them?”

 

“If that means a life with you, then yes.”

 

Ashley wasn’t sure that was good enough. “Go take the potion I’ll meet you in your….Dean’s room…We can talk for a little bit. I can’t make promises….”

 

“You’ll wake up with Dean again?”

 

“No, I won’t.” She said. “I’ll go back to my room tonight.

 

~*~

 

The brothers drank their vials together, in front of Cas. He promised to return in the morning to make sure it had worked. He’d tried, twice, to undo the spell, but his mojo wasn’t up to that quite yet.

 

“Ashley’s waiting to talk.” Sam said. “We’ll be your room, but she’s going back to hers so there’s so awkwardness tomorrow.”

 

“Sure.” Dean nodded. “I’m going to the library.” He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter. “I’m just glad this is going to be fixed in the morning.”

 

~*~

 

Dean took one last shot and fell back on the chair. His head was spinning. She’d never been his. She couldn’t be his. Damn it, he shouldn’t have let her in. He shouldn’t have given so much of himself…..everything around him faded into black as he fell into a deep sleep…

 

His eyes opened suddenly. He felt the hands over his face. “Ashley?”

 

“I wanted to be here when you woke up.” She said. “I know you’re leaving for a few days.” She pushed a piece of hair from her face. “I kind of wish I could go with you. Spend some time with you….as you….and see if that clears up my confusion…”

 

“I would take you anywhere in a heartbeat, if it wouldn’t hurt Sam.”

 

“He said that Cas mentioned that he may not feel this way when he wakes up.”

 

Dean sighed. “He may not feel much of anything except death. I drank alot and I don’t have a hungover…”

 

“Dean,” Ashley took his face in her hands. “I want to go with you.”

 

“Sweetheart, my brother….”

 

Ashley’s tears started falling. “I don’t know what’s going on. Two days ago, I was in love with Sam and I know things weren’t great, but I feel like I had a better idea of everything. If we break up, there would be the awkward week or so and then things would slowly get to a new normal. Now, there’s no new normal.”

 

“I don’t have answers…”

 

“I don’t expect you too.” She smiled at him. “I told Sam I wanted to go with you. I promised him I wouldn’t do anything. I need to know if I have feelings for you, Dean.”

 

“This is a completely screwed up situation we’ve got going.” Dean sighed. “If I take you anywhere, alone, it’s going to be hard…”

 

“I know that.” Ashley said. “I don’t know what else to do. You told me to figure this out for myself. I want to. I could easily sleep with you both, Dean, but that’s not going to do anything but cause more problems. I want to spend time with you, in your body, and see if the connection I feel is real or if it’s because….”

 

“I looked like Sam.”

 

She looked down. “I’m scared that you’re going to be hurt, Dean. I don’t want that. Whatever happens, I do care about you. I always have.”

 

“Sweetheart, taking you away, alone, would be amazing. I’m worried about hurting you. Hurting Sam. Let’s…give it a few days. The cabin is less than five hours away.” He got out of bed, forgetting he wasn’t dressed. She turned away, but not before getting a very impression look at his full body.

 

“Sorry,” Dean said once he’d slipped jeans on. “Spend a couple of days with Sam. See what happens. If you two really reconnect, I’ll understand. I’ll be happy for you.” He bit his lip and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt my brother, but if after two days, you feel like you still need to know what’s up with us, come to me.”

 

Ashley walked to him and put her hands on his bare chest. “Dean…” she put her head on his chest. “I really am confused.”

 

He dared to kiss the top of her head. “I know, Sweetheart.  If he was just some other guy I never had to see again, we’d be long gone….”

 

“I know,” Ashley looked into his green eyes and smiled. “I think that’s part of what I’m falling for, Dean. You and I could possibly have a future together, but you’d give it up for him.” She dared to move closer and kissed his lips. “Dean….”

 

“Ashley, damn it.” He deepened the kiss. His hands pulled her closer and he lost himself in her for only a moment before he pulled away. “Son of a bitch.”

 

“Please,” She begged him. “Don’t fight this.”  
  


 

“God help me, I can’t.” There was too much passion between them. He knew it was wrong. She knew it was wrong. They couldn’t stop it though.

 

Dean had never felt so alive. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. “Ashley, you’re so beautiful.” He smiled at her. “You’re mine, even if it’s just…”

 

“Shh,” She kissed him. “I’m yours.” She told him. “Dean…”

 

“I love you,” He hadn’t said those words to a woman….ever…..not to Cassie, Lisa…

 

“I love you.” She told him. “I really do.”

 

He held her soon after and knew that this wasn’t something they could come back from. Too much was said. His brother could wake up and be as in love with Ashley as he was. Ashley had said she loved him, but Dean was sure it was the moment. She loved Sam.

 

Slowly and quietly he got out of the bed and went to his closet. He’d packed the bag the night before he and Sam were swapped. He’d planned to take a few days off and head to the cabin anyway.

 

He couldn’t just leave without saying anything. He wrote a simple note and put in under her glasses. She rarely wore them, but she’d looked adorable….

 

Ashley woke up the next morning, smiling. She had a feeling he wouldn’t be in the bed, so she reached for her glasses and felt the paper.

 

_I love you, sweetheart. I need time. You need time. I’ll call soon. Love, Dean_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fool Will Lose Tomorrow Chapter Five  
**

Sam opened his eyes the next morning and saw Cas in front of his face. He jumped and then felt the hungover. “Damn it, Dean.”

 

“Hold still.” Cas touched his forehead. “Do you feel better?”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Sam yawned. “Where’s Dean?”

 

“He left. He went to one of Bobby’s cabins.” Cas suspected he knew why, but he would not tell Sam. He cared for Sam, as he cared for his brothers, but his loyalty had always been to Dean. “Ashley is making breakfast.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Sam stood up. He took a deep breath. “I feel like myself.”

 

“You look like yourself.”

 

Sam shot Cas a look. “Can you go and ask Dean how he’s feeling?”

 

“He’s not answering his phone.”

 

“Go to the cabin and wait.” Sam said. “I need to talk to Ashley without an audience.”

 

“Of course, I understand.” He was gone before Sam could blink. Slowly, he made his way into the kitchen. As soon as he saw her, he knew.

 

Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing yoga pants and a white tank top.

 

She was wearing Dean’s blue flannel shirt.

 

“Sam.” She looked surprised.

 

“Good morning.” he said. “So…”

 

“Dean left for the cabin already.” She told him. “He asked me to give it a few days…”

 

“You were awake when he left?”

 

“No,” She told him. She sat down at the table with him. “Sam, I was with him before he left…”

 

“He let you wear his flannel?”

 

“Not exactly. I grabbed it when I woke up.” Ashley looked down. “Sam, we didn’t plan….”

 

Sam’s eyes widened and he drew a deep breath. “You slept with my brother?”

 

Her tears fell freely. “Sam, I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I know that Dean and I were wrong…”

 

“No,” Sam reached over and took her hands. “Ash, you weren’t. Dean loves you. I know this. I knew it. I love you too, but I realize now that my love for you is something completely different. I could stay with you forever. I love being around you and when we do actually do anything together, it’s amazing. You’re my best friend, Ashley. I’m so sorry that it took me this long to realize it.”

 

“Sam, I’m sorry….I should have said something when I felt things were changing. I do love you, but I feel the same way you do.” Ashley squeezed her eyes closed. “I had feelings for Dean at the beginning, but I pushed them to the back of my mind because other than a drunken kiss, he’d never shown interest. You did.”

 

“He loved you the moment he met you.” Sam smiled. “I knew it, but I…I was just being a dick as far as that goes.”

 

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

He stood and kissed the top of her head. “You gave me two amazing years, Ash. I’m sorry it was two years that I took from you and Dean.”

 

“It’s okay.” She told him. “If things hadn’t gone this way, Dean and I may never have gotten to any of this.” She looked at the food. “We need to eat. I have a long drive ahead of me.”

 

~*~

 

Dean pulled over for gas and checked his messages. Ashley’s text was not what he expected.

 

_We can be together. I talked to Sam. Dean, it’s okay. I’m coming. I love you._

 

“Like hell, Angel.” Dean said aloud. Once in the car, he called to Cas with his location.

 

“Dean, I’ve been waiting at the cabin.”

 

“I’m going somewhere else.” Dean told him. “Find Ashley. Tell her to stay at the bunker. Tell her I’ll be back soon…” He paused. “Tell her I love her.”

 

“I suspect she may be happy to hear that.”

 

“Cas, just…make sure she stays there. I’ll call you when I need you.”

 

“Dean, my wings are newly healed. I’m afraid…”

 

“I’ll call your phone, Cas.” Dean sighed. “Just…tell her I love her. Tell Sam I’m sorry.”

 

~*~

 

Ashley had her suitcase packed when she heard the knock. “It’s open.”

 

“Hello, Ashley.”

 

Ashley smiled. “Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

 

“I just saw Dean.”

 

“You did?” Her eyes lit up. “Is he at the cabin then?”

 

“No,” Cas told her. “Ashley, he asked me to tell you to wait for him here. He insisted.”

 

“Okay,” Ashley shrugged. “I guess that means he’ll be back soon.”

 

“He said he loves you.”

 

Ashley’s smile grew. “I love him.”

 

Cas smiled back at her. “I am very pleased to hear that.”

 

She walked over and kissed his cheek. “I’m sure you’ll see him before I do. Tell Dean that Sam and I talked. Sam wants us happy. He wants us to be together.”

 

Cas nodded. “I will tell him.”

 

~*~

 

Dean opened the hotel room door and stepped inside. He tossed his bag down and called Cas. Voicemail. Great. What was Cas doing?!

 

Dean saw the text from Sam. He knew he had to reply, but what the hell was he going to say? Sorry I banged your girlfriend. Hey, you use to complain when I didn’t share things….

 

His phone came to life in his hands. Ashley was calling.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dean, are you okay?”

 

He shook his head, but instead he said, “I’m fine, Sweetheart. I’m fine.”

 

“Dean, come home. Please.” Ashley begged. “Sam and I talked…”

 

Dean closed his eyes. He was about to do it. He was going to make the biggest mistake of his life.

 

“Ashley, look, it was really nice. It was freaking amazing. We work like that.”

 

“Dean?”

 

“I said some things I shouldn’t have said to you…”

 

“Because we didn’t know what was going to happen with Sam. Dean, Sam and I are through. We know it. He said he knows you’re the one I belong with…..”

 

“Yeah, and you’ve known this for what? A day? Seriously, Ashley.” Dean hated himself. “Look, you’re a beautiful woman. I’ve been fantasizing about you since we met. I had a chance to finally have you and I took it. I’m sorry. I should have thought about the consequences but hell, I thought you and Sammy were going to have a fight and work things out.”

 

“You don’t mean any of this.” Ashley knew it. “Dean, don’t push me away. I know you. You feel guilty. You feel like you don’t deserve to be happy. You’re angry because you let your guard down…”

 

“You don’t know anything, Sweetheart!” Dean lied. She knew. Ashley knew everything. He tried to hide the fact that he was crying. “Damn it, Ashley, I’m leaving. I’m not going back to the bunker. Ever. I’m setting out on my own. Sam’s been dying to get into everything the men of letters has to offer and I know you were just hunting to make sure we didn’t get our asses handed to us. Thanks, you did a great job.”

 

“Dean, don’t do this.” Ashley cried. “Please. Let me come to you. Let me…”

 

“No,” Dean said.

 

“At least be honest! You love me! You’re running away because you’re scared!”

 

Dean balled his fist and finally managed to say, “Yes.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“I love you, Ashley. I love you so much that I considered going back and taking you with me. I considered giving up hunting and accepting my fate as a Man of Letters. I love you so much that I betrayed my brother by sleeping with you last night!”

 

“So come home!” She begged.

 

“I can’t.” Dean closed his eyes. “Ashley, loving someone…someone other than Sam, is completely foreign to me. I don’t know how to love and be me. I’m scared that I can’t do my job!”

 

“Dean, we can work through all of this. Together. Please, let me help you.”

 

“Sweetheart, I need time. I need to figure all of this out for myself. By myself.” Dean cried. “I’m sorry I said those things….”

 

“I knew you were lying.” Ashley said.

 

“I love you, Ashley. I love you so much. If last night was it….”

 

“It wasn’t it!” Ashley said. “I know that. We are far from over!”

 

“I got to go. I…I love you.”

 

“I love you, Dean. I’ll be waiting for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fool Will Lose Tomorrow Chapter Six-Final Chapter**

One year later…..

 

Sam stared at the article. He knew it was a case, but he had no one to work it with. He could text it to Dean, but what was the point. The only response he’d get would be. “Thanks, I’m on it.”

 

Ashley was gone. She’d left a month after Dean. She didn’t disappear unexpectedly. She told Sam that she was going to get the money her grandfather left her and go start fresh. He’d tried to convince her to stay for a few more weeks, but she broke down in his arms. She saw Dean everywhere. She hadn’t realized how much he meant to her until it was too late. Sam argued with her, he begged her. They’d almost had sex, and that’s finally what convinced Sam to let her go. He wasn’t in love with her, but it would be too easy for them to fall into something comfortable. He’d hugged her goodbye and asked her to keep in touch.

 

She hadn’t.

 

It was early March and he wondered if he’d see his brother or Ashley again. He’d hoped that one day, they’d come back, together. The bunker was too quiet. Cas stopped in often. Crowley made appearances here and there. It wasn’t the same.

 

Just as his mind was about to go back to the records in front of him, his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”

 

“Sam?”

 

“Ashley?! Where are you? Are you okay?”

 

She took a second to answer. “I’m fine, Sammy. I just…I want to come home.” She was crying. “I need help.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’m in town. I have a car…”

 

“I’ll be waiting outside.”

 

~*~

 

Dean sighed as he drank another beer. The bar was getting old. He’d landed in this town two weeks before. The case was cold. He suspected that the witch he was hunting was long gone.

 

“Squirrel, I’ve missed you.”

 

“How the hell did you find me?”

 

“I have my ways, Dean.” Crowley sighed. “Will you ever stop questioning….”

 

“What do you want?” Dean reached for the bottle of whiskey.

 

Crowley watched him down three shots. “Ashley’s returning to the bunker. I thought maybe you’d be heading there…”

 

“No. No reason….Ashley went on a hunt alone?”

 

“You don’t know?” Crowley looked at him. “Moose never told you?”

 

“Sam and I don’t really talk. Just tell me, Fair gus.” Dean imitated Rowena’s accent.

 

“Jerk.”  
  


“Bitch.”

 

“Ashley left a year ago. I didn’t know I should track her until I couldn’t. She was careful. She called my mother though. She asked her if she’d meet her at the bunker.”

 

“What the hell would she want with Rowena?”

 

“A spell to forget you.” Crowley said. “You know, you could have had it all but you….”

 

Dean stopped pouring his next shot. “She wants to forget me?”

 

“My guess is no. My guess is that she’s tried to forget you and can’t. Dean, she loves you so much. You love her. Why are you still torturing yourself?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I guess I just couldn’t…”

 

“Go home. Put a ring on it.” Crowley said. “I’ll pay for the wedding!”

 

“Whoa, wedding? She may not want to see me.”

 

“I’ll tell my mother to stall.” Crowley said. “Just get there, Dean. There's….trust me. There’s a lot at stake here.”

 

~*~

 

Sam helped her get settled and once in the kitchen looked her over. “Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“I was scared.” She told him. “I didn’t expect things to go the way they did. I was scared and I knew he was gone.” Ashley sat on the counter, just like the old days. “Sam, I’m sorry. I was so stupid that night…”

 

He stopped in front of her. “We could make a million excuses for what almost happened. The truth is we were alone for weeks. We both missed him and,” He smiled. “You are absolutely beautiful when you’re arguing.”  
  


She laughed. “I’m glad we didn’t, Sam. I think…I knew at that point, but…”

 

“I’m glad too. You’d have left and I would have felt like shit.” Sam looked in the fridge. “I need to go to the store.”

 

“I can..”

 

“I’ll go.” Sam said. “I don’t think…”

 

She laughed. “Well, you’ve already said I can come home. You’re going to have to get use to me leaving to go out.”

 

“I will. Just…rest.” He gave her a huge hug. “I missed you, Ash. More than you could imagine.”

 

“I’m sorry he never came back. I really hoped he would.” She said.

 

“He might one day.” Sam said.

 

“Don’t tell him….”

 

Sam nodded. “I won’t.”

 

~*~

 

Dean checked his text.

 

_Ashley is here. Dean, get back now! There’s something you need to know. Something important._

 

Dean sighed. “I’m coming, Sammy. Just a few more hours.”

 

~*~

 

Ashley smiled. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

 

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to.” Rowena said. “Darling, you’re asking for some powerful magic.”

 

“I know and I need to do it tonight. I can’t really explain. I’m not back for good, Rowena. I just needed to stop in for a bit.” Ashley hoped Sam would forgive her.

 

“Well, the spell I think would be best is reversible. I know you wanted permanent, but magic leaves a mark. Your soul is pure. It’s one of the purest I’ve ever seen. I don’t feel right putting a mark on it.”

 

“I’m begging you,” Ashley closed her eyes. “The last year has been hell. I can’t be who I’m suppose to be.”

 

Rowena studied her carefully. “Depression is a bitch but no reason to alter your memory. I know that Dean left and that he hurt you, but I promise this will be far worse than living with that pain!”

 

“No, it won’t.” Ashley said. “The depression is just the tip of the ice burg….”

 

Rowena didn’t like this but she had a plan. Fergus would help her. He was still in love with Dean Winchester and she knew Dean was still in love with Ashley. “I’ll do this on one condition. You come with me for a few days so I can watch you.”

 

“Watch me?”

 

“Monitor you. Make sure that you don’t do anything rash. Spells like this could backfire. You’re in a dark place, Ashley. This spell could take you into an even darker place.”

 

“Fine, whatever. You’ll have to wait for me and we’ll do whatever then… Sam can’t know anything.”

 

“Okay.” Rowena sighed. “I need a lock of your hair.”

 

Ashley pulled a couple of strands of hair out and handed it over.

 

“I need your blood.”

 

“Of course.” Ashley used her knife and cut her palm. She squeezed the blood into the cup Rowena held.

 

“There’s one more thing. It could be rather difficult.” Rowena looked at her. “I need Dean’s blood. Or the blood of someone from his blood.”

 

Ashley looked down. “I was afraid of that.” She left the room and returned carrying a small bundle. Rowena’s mouth dropped when she realized that it was a baby.

 

“Child, are you crazy?!” Rowena asked. “Ashley, this is Dean’s child?”

 

“Yes. This is our daughter. Mary Elizabeth. I call her Libby.”

 

Rowena didn’t have an attack of conscious often. She hated how it felt. Now, she knew she couldn’t ignore that feeling. “Darling, you can’t do this. I won’t let you. Dean hurt you, I understand. You can’t hurt this innocent child…”

“She’ll have Sam.”

 

“Sam? I suppose Castiel and Fergus are going to drop in and change diapers. Auntie Rowena isn’t!”

 

“Auntie Rowena needs to get to work on the spell. Can I just knick her a little? I don’t want to hurt her.”

 

“Ashley, this spell will make you forget her. How can you….”

 

“This darkness inside me is too much. I love her. I really do. She’s so sweet and she’s his…I just don’t know what to do…I don’t know how to do it.”

 

“I wasn’t much of a mummy myself.” Rowena said. “I did abandon my son though. I wouldn’t admit this to anyone else, but I regret it. I wish I’d known then what I do now.”

 

“Sam already loves her. He’ll be fine. Dean will come back for her.”

 

“What if he doesn’t?”

 

“He will. I just…I can’t, Rowena. I just can’t.”

 

Rowena took her hand. “I’m going to show you a side of myself that almost no one has ever seen before.”

 

~*~

 

Sam pulled up in time to see headlights behind him.

 

Baby.

 

He jumped out and rushed toward his brother. He wasn’t surprised to see Cas with Dean.

 

“She’s here?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, she’s inside resting.”

 

“Rowena’s here.” Cas said.

 

“What?”

 

Crowley told me Ashley called her.” Dean explained as they raced inside. “She wanted a spell. To forget me.”

 

“I hope we aren’t too late.” Cas said.

 

“Ashley!”

 

“She’s in there.” Rowena was standing in the library.  “She’s resting. She’s had a good cry and I think it’s going to take a lot of time and work on your part, Dean, but things will work out.” Cas noticed what she holding before Dean.

 

Dean started toward Ashley but stopped. “You had a baby?”  
  


Sam touched his brother’s shoulder. “She’s Ashley’s daughter.”

 

“Ashley had a kid?”

 

Cas walked to the baby and touched her hand. “She's….yours.” He turned and looked at Dean. “This child is yours.”

 

Dean looked at his brother, who only nodded silently. He rushed back to the rooms. “Ash! Where are you?!”  
  


He made it to her room and saw her sitting on the bed. “Sweetheart, I’m here.”

 

She smiled at him. “Hi.”

 

“Hi? After a year, hi?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Damn it, Ashley, I’ve missed you so much.” He took a step but she backed up. “Ash?”

 

“Where’s Libby? Who are you? Why are you in my room?”

 

“Libby’s with Sam.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“It’s me. It’s Dean.” He slowly reached for her hand. “Ashley, it’s me.”

 

Her scream echoed through the bunker.

 

Dean stared at her, one tear falling down his cheek. She finally stopped screaming and the only sound he heard then was the echoes of a baby’s cry.

 

His daughter’s cry.


End file.
